Casual Ignorance
by Blue-Eyed-Hime26
Summary: I couldn't help but take advantage of Sai's ignorance!


I walked briskly down the streets of Konoha, anxious to get home and the hell away from high school. Another crappy day that me and my two best friends, Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara, were in a fight.

My eyes began filling with tears...

FLASHBACK

"Stop! I'm sorry Kiba-kun!" I cried desperately as he pushed me angrily.

"What in the hell were you thinking baka?" he shouted in my face, holding my hands above my head. I looked down.

"I-I was thinking that-" I stammered.

"Don't pull that bullshit with us. It's obvious that you WEREN'T thinking." Shikamaru said with a scowl.

"We warned you about him!" Kiba shouted again pushing me up against a wall.

"I d-didn't expect him t-to..."

"To what Madisun?" Shikamaru spat.

"T-to..."

"To try and take your f'in virginity?" Kiba screamed. I flinched and he lowered his arms backing away from me slowly.

"We told you he would. Next time, remember who you can trust. Stupid whore..." Kiba muttered storming away. Shikamaru just shook his head at me and followed the Inuzuka.

I hung my head and cried.

"I loved him... And I thought that Gaara loved me too..." I whispered hoarsely.

FLASHBACK END

I wiped the tears from my eyes and continued walking. It was a warm summer evening but I had my arms wrapped around my body and my head down. How could Kiba and Shika be so horrible to me? In my life I've never been anything but supportive and appreciative of them! One would think that they could show a little grati-

"Kuso!" I hissed falling onto my butt as I rounded a corner and bumped into a well-muscled body.

"Oh sorry Madisun, didn't see ya there." Sai apologized with a fake smile. I raised an eyebrow and took his outstretched hand as he pulled me to my feet.

"No problem Sai." I said brushing myself off. Sai watched me for a moment longer.

"You are alone." he observed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I am." I confirmed unnecessarily. He continued staring at me and standing in my way.

"You know, I once read that it is polite for a gentleman to walk a girl home if she is unescorted." Sai said gently taking my arm and beginning to lead me in the direction I had been heading, which lead us down a shortcut I had been taking... Down an empty and dark alley...

"Sai you don't have to do that." I said with a cherry-red face. I had a crush on Sai for as long as I could remember, but he was almost like having a celebrity crush; completely and totally out of reach. More than half of the female AND male population of the school would kill for a shot at the ink-black haired, toned, and talented boy.

"It's my pleasure." he said with another haunting grin that made my stomach drop. It was like he was reading a script. He never meant what he said, he only said what he knew you wanted to hear. I wished that just once he would say something to me that he didn't read in a book... And I hoped he said it in a whisper while we were in bed together...

Did I just think that? Kuso, Sai's innocence turned me into an animal!

"Uhm it looked like you were heading somewhere, I won't stop you." I said quickly pulling away. I jerked out of his grip and tried to spin on my heels away from him. Unfortunately I failed to notice to one of my feet was in between his and by spinning I quickly pulled his legs out from under him, and my leg being tangled with his, I found myself face-down in his chest with my legs in between his.

I blushed trying to pull my body away from a certain spot in between his legs. Suddenly, and to this day I'm not sure if I imagined it or not because it was so surprising, Sai let out a moan. Not a scripted one or a planned one, a real, pleasurable, spontaneous moan.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. Sai's eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. My heart rate sped up and deciding to test my theory I gently lowered my body back onto him and he jumped slightly.

I felt a mischievous smile creep it's way onto my face. I had Sai in a position that was too good to resist. I slowly and tauntingly ground my hips into his and he gasped as his body subconsciously began grinding back.

I lifted my lips to his ear, "What's wrong Sai?" I whispered in mock concern. Sai shook his head rapidly.

"I-I have no idea." he said breathlessly. I smirked and kissed his jaw line quickly.

"Are you okay?" I asked innocently.

"Better than okay..." Sai groaned. I grinned.

"Do you need any help?" I whispered licking his ear. He shivered under me and suddenly his eyes were wide with worry.

"I-I don't know... I've never felt this before; I've never been so powerless... Not even in battle..." he mumbled. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Powerless... There's a fire isn't there? In the pit of your stomach that won't go away?" I asked him. He nodded quickly. I smiled.

"Do you want your power back?" I whispered. Sai looked skeptical.

"How will you give me my power back?" he asked.

"I can put out that fire..." I murmured. His eyes widened and I sat up straddling his hips. He looked up at me with heavily lidded eyes...

"You know..." he began quietly. I looked at him curiously. "That fire... It's never been like this... But every time I see you there's a small but sure fire... And I've always hoped you would put it out for me..." he whispered.

My heart stopped. Sai liked me? Or he was at least physically attracted to me! I was ecstatic and I quickly leaned down and kissed him deeply. Sai groaned wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and kissing me back tentatively.

Suddenly he turned his head away from my and I rested my forehead on his curiously looking into his eyes. He shook his head moving mine with his.

"You're making the fire worse..." he hissed. I grinned.

"It'll get worse before it gets better." I assured him. His eyebrows raised.

"I did read that quote in a book once..." he muttered. I rubbed my nose against his and he nodded slowly.

"Okay. I trust you. Just please fix me." he whispered. I grinned and happily obliged.


End file.
